Tormenta
by Flo U. W. Holmes
Summary: Mystrade, lemon... Una terrible tormenta sorprende a Lestrade en SY y.. Mycroft Holmes aparecerá para convertirlo en algo más.


_Hola! A falta del cap de "Belive in me", les traigo esto que... literalmente salió de un momento de locura, asique no es muy bueno, pero tenía que subirlo xD  
_

_No tengo excusas, es simplemente un lemon Mystrade, porque necesita leer uno y como no encontré, lo escribí xD  
_

_Asique.. simplemente lean y después digan! :D  
_

_**Advertencias: slash y lemon**  
_

_****_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la BBC y fueron creados por el genio de Conan Doyle.  
**

* * *

Tormenta.

La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre la ciudad de Londres, las nueves que cubrían el cielo eran de un gris oscuro y el viento que soplaba era abrazador. Parecía como si el fin del mundo se estuviera gestando en ese preciso momento. Pero para Gregory Lestrade, su apocalipsis personal estaba en su clímax. Se encontraba en su oficina, inmerso en un mar de papeles, no sólo de casos por resolver y ya resueltos, sino también en los papeles de su divorcio, los cuales debía leer y firmar. Ya se había tomado cinco tazas de café y aún no conseguía acabar con todo. Suspiró profundamente, pensando en que sería muy útil tener a un Sherlock Holmes del papeleo.

Pasó al menos una hora hasta que su horario terminó. El detective inspector se levantó de su silla y estiró su espalda, para luego mirar los dichosos papeles.

— Maldita sea— dijo entre dientes, pero decidió que no continuaría por ese día. Además, la tormenta había empeorado y no iba a permitir que su auto continuara a la intemperie por más tiempo.

Sin dar muchas más vueltas, tomó su saco –el cual estaba colgado en el respaldo de su silla– y se dispuso a salir del edificio de Scotland Yard. En cuanto lo hizo, un fuerte viento lo sorprendió, haciéndole perder un poco el equilibrio y tambaleándose hacia un costado. Hubiera caído al piso, justo sobre un enorme charco de agua, de no ser porque alguien lo sostuvo en el momento justo. Algo confundido aún, levantó la vista hacia el rostro del hombre que tenía enfrente y que aún le sostenía del brazo. La figura de Mycroft Holmes se dibujó ante él, bajo su típico paraguas, el cual nunca había visto abierto, a decir verdad.

— ¿Estás bien, Gregory?— preguntó el diplomático, clavando sus ojos en los suyos y dibujando una sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

Lestrade se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó el saco, enderezándose y saliendo ya de su asombro. Aunque el tono informal que había empleado el mayor de los Holmes para referirse a él aún lo tenía sorprendido.

— Si— respondió, revolviendo un poco su blanquecino cabello. Mycroft lo cubrió con su paraguas, para que no se mojara—. Muchas gracias, señor Holmes.

— Oh, vamos, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Mycroft?— reprochó el más alto, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro y sin desviar su mirada de los ojos del detective.

Gregory sonrió de lado. Se conocían desde hacía bastante tiempo, habían hablado varias veces, tanto personalmente como por teléfono y en todas ellas el Holmes le había pedido encarecidamente que lo llamara por nombre de pila, pero aún así, él no podía acostumbrarse. El político simplemente le parecía demasiado alejado de su vida como para tratarlo informalmente.

— ¿Qué… haces por aquí?

— Venía a verte— respondió simplemente el otro, sonriendo más ampliamente.

Tragó saliva, algo nervioso y sintió como sus mejillas aumentaban de temperatura, en contraste absoluto con el frio ambiente— ¿A verme? ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Oh, nada grave— lo tranquilizó e hizo un gesto para que caminara junto a él— ¿Me acompañas?— preguntó luego, señalando un auto con vidrios oscurecidos.

Lestrade no respondió, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se subió al auto, cuya puerta había abierto Mycroft para él. Una vez dentro, suspiró profundamente, acurrucándose en el asiento: la temperatura era más que agradable en aquel coche. El mayor de los Holmes se subió también al auto y, para su completa sorpresa, se ubicó a su lado, muy cerca de él; de hecho, sus cuerpos quedaron literalmente pegados. Gregory tragó saliva y se movió algo nervioso, para luego preguntar:

— ¿A dónde vamos?

El pelirrojo no respondió, sólo lo miró con una amplia y pícara sonrisa en su rostro, el cual –ahora que lo notaba– estaba peligrosamente cerca del suyo. Se ruborizó al instante, su corazón se aceleró y simplemente ya no pudo hablar: estaba completamente nervioso, como nunca antes.

— No te preocupes, Greg, no haré nada… que tu no quieras.

Gregory Lestrade sintió que iba a estallar. "Greg". Lo había llamado "Greg". Un torbellino de pensamientos completamente insanos se agolparon en su cerebro, mientras que su corazón comenzó a bailar como loco dentro de su pecho. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, nada. A su alrededor se había formado una especie de micro-ambiente completamente abrumador. Sentía calor, mucho calor, lo que causaba que unas pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaran a deslizarse por la punta de sus cabellos y bajaran por su frente. Comenzó a sentir como le faltaba el aire y tuvo que desabrochar algunos botones de su camisa.

Sólo entonces pudo volver un poco a la realidad, lo que no fue demasiado bueno, a decir verdad, ya que el rostro de Mycroft aún estaba ahí, muy cerca del suyo, haciendo que todo su cuerpo y su mente reaccionaran de forma extraña. Sentía la peligrosa necesidad de abalanzarse sobre él, despojarlo de ropa y apresar sus labios. Abrió los ojos de par en par y sacudió su cabeza, asustándose de sus propios impulsos y pensamientos. Pero aquello fue inútil, especialmente porque al segundo siguiente, los labios de mayor de los Holmes estaban sobre los suyos, brindándole un beso acalorado y extraño, pero un beso como hacía años no recibía.

Y entonces ya no pudo controlarse, dejó de reprimir sus impulsos y simplemente se entregó a las manos de aquel hombre que ahora estaban abrazándolo y acariciándolo, quitándole poco a poco el saco que llevaba puesto. Dirigió sus manos al pecho del otro, comenzando a desabrochar los botones de la impecable camisa que llevaba puesta, desanudando su corbata y quitando del camino su saco. Los largos dedos de Mycroft, por su parte, se escabulleron por debajo de sus prendas, acariciando la piel de su abdomen y procediendo luego a bajar hasta su entrepierna, en dónde se detuvieron, bridándole suaves masajes.

Comenzó a gemir. Oleadas de placer lo invadían poco a poco, a medida que sus cuerpos iban quedando cada vez más desnudos y sus bocas seguían apresadas en una lucha lujuriosa e insaciable. ¿Por cuánto tiempo habían estado conteniéndose? No tenía ni idea, ni siquiera tenía idea de que estuviera sintiendo algo tan intenso por aquel hombre… Después de todo, era un Holmes… ¡Por todos los cielos, un Holmes! Pero allí estaba, gimiendo, suspirando y estremeciéndose de placer a causa de los besos y caricias de ese Holmes, Mycroft Holmes.

Cuando ya no pudo resistirlo más, se separó por un momento del cuerpo ajeno y se las arregló para sentarse sobre su cadera. Soltó un nuevo gemido al sentir la erección del diplomático y, abrazándolo por la nuca, volvió a unir sus labios, comenzándose a mover rítmicamente. Mycroft, por su parte, colocó ambas manos en las caderas del detective y ayudó a establecer aquel ritmo, haciendo que su apretada entrepierna se rozara contra los muslos del peliblanco por sobre sus ropas.

— Greg…— gimió, deteniéndose y desabrochando su propio pantalón.

— Mycroft…— susurró el aludido contra su oído, bajando los propios y tomando el miembro del político entre sus manos.

Ya no podía soportarlo más, debía sentirlo dentro suyo, quería que aquel alto y refinado hombre del gobierno lo hiciera suyo, llegara hasta lo más profundo de su ser y le brindara más placer del que ya le estaba brindando. Se elevó unos cuantos centímetros y, guiándolo con sus propias manos, introdujo el erecto miembro ajeno en su cavidad. Ambos lanzaron un poderoso gemido; Gregory, al sentir como aquella virilidad lo penetraba con fuerza, Mycroft, al sentir la estrechez del interior del peliblanco. El detective inspector, jadeando de placer, llevó sus manos a los hombros de su amante, mientras que éste aferró fuertemente su cadera con las suyas, haciéndolo bajar. Un nuevo gemido salió desde lo profundo de sus gargantas y el placer los invadió por completo.

Lestrade comenzó a subir y bajar por la erección ajena, primero lentamente y luego más fuertemente, ayudado e incitado por las manos del mayor de los Holmes. Sus gemidos y sus nombres retumbaban en el pequeño espacio en dónde se encontraban, y sus alientos y el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos hacía que la atmósfera que los rodeara fuera cada vez más asfixiante y lujuriosa.

La lluvia aún caía fuertemente sobre la ciudad, el viento no había aminorado ni las nubes negras se habían ido… Pero Gregory Lestrade y Mycroft Holmes no se percataron de nada de eso, ya que continuaron amándose ferozmente dentro de aquel auto de vidrios oscurecidos, diciendo sus nombres en sonoros gemidos de placer.

Llegaron prácticamente juntos al climax. Mycroft derramó su néctar en el interior del detective, mientras que éste lo hizo sobre el pecho desnudo de su amante. Gregory posó su cabeza sobre el hombro del político, completamente agitado, mientras bajaba sus brazos, buscando las manos del otro, para luego entrelazar sus dedos con ternura. El mayor de los Holmes, por su parte, recostó su cabeza sobre la de su amante, sin dejar de respirar entrecortadamente.

— Oh… Gregory…— susurró, cerrando los ojos y suspirando profundamente, en un intento por calmar su respiración.

El aludido levantó el rostro y lo besó dulcemente en los labios— Mycroft… Nunca creí…

— Ni yo— dijo en forma de respuesta el otro, interrumpiéndolo. Llevó sus manos al rostro ajeno, tomándolo con ternura y lo miró a los ojos—. He estado mucho tiempo tratando de acercarme a ti, Greg, pero nunca me imaginé que nuestra primera vez fuera de esta forma.

El policía sonrió, divertido— Yo jamás imaginé que tendríamos una _primera vez_— y volvió a besarlo.

.

.

Y aquella fue la primera vez de muchas. Sin importar la cantidad de papeleo que Gregory tuviera, ni la cantidad de reuniones de Mycroft, siempre encontraban algún tiempo para estar juntos, ya sea sólo observándose mutuamente o para recrear aquel lujurioso día tormentoso.

* * *

_Bien... eso es todo.. les dije que era malo xD_

_Aun así, ¿merezco un reviw? *cara de perrito mojado* :D  
_

_Emm.. que más? Ah, si! Se lo dedico a mi Mycroft, que me hizo engarcharme (y mucho) con el Mystrade ^^  
_

_Saluditos~! :)  
_


End file.
